<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting On You by SickCatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339763">Waiting On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickCatt/pseuds/SickCatt'>SickCatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minecraft, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickCatt/pseuds/SickCatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Just Sometimes, He would try to remember that day. The life he had</p><p>The life he had</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"H-Hey! ___! Slow down-" A young child ran after another, or more so being dragged and trying to keep up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was met with a toothy grin, as they ran past a tower. The taller one had never seen the structure before, but he had no time to focus on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were abruptly stopped, the taller crashing into the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of them tumbled down the sand, laughing as they did. ___ was more so giggling, but nonetheless, they were having fun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Green eyes stared at them. He always liked their laugh, it was soft. Their brown eyes were soft too. They both stared at eachother for another minute, before laughing again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.....</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>This part was fuzzy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their parent villager ran over to them, telling them to get up quickly. He watched both of them run off, brown eyes never looking back as they followed the villager.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He remembered walking past the tower slowly. There was no noise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The large golem that once protected the village was down, no life in it. He took the flower from its hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn't remember the rest, but the next time he woke up he wasn't in the village. This was fine.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>That was years ago, he wasn't even sure if the kid was alive anymore. If anyone from that village survived.</p><p> </p><p>He was the adopted son of a stone mason, but he couldn't remember the name he was given by them. He was given the name clay originally by the so called 'illagers'.</p><p>Then the name Dream after being called a dreamer and it stuck.</p><p> </p><p>He spent a year in that tower, helping them and adapting to the quick lifestyle. He was then moved to the mansion.</p><p>Another year passed, and then he was called Dream. Throughout those years, he had woken up in pain several times.</p><p>He associated the pain with large changes in the world. The first time he had this pain was when new trees were appearing. His favourite had been the apple tree.</p><p>The illagers taught him everything about their lifestyle. Be cruel because not many will give mercy.</p><p>Dream wasn't as cruel as the pillagers, though he did have his fun.</p><p>His favourite was experimenting with different foods and seeing what he could create. He had found pineapples, and created several cakes that he could make.</p><p>The witches had books about new additions to his world, and gave them to him as soon as they appeared. They didn't want anything to do with it.</p><p>Even so, he was a pleasure to teach to.</p><p> </p><p>Dream had somewhat learned Illager speak, with the witches and Evokers still teaching him another language, the one he primarily spoke.</p>
<hr/><p>At 15 was the first time he was allowed to follow them into a raid. He mostly stuck behind, just watching them and how they attacked. The ravagers were ruthless, nothing like how they usually were.</p><p>He didn't pay attention to it. He was wearing a stone mask almost the colour of the illagers skins. They told him that it was to protect himself, and the witches made it see through. For him atleast.</p><p>He watched as the gathered up the experience everything dropped. The bottles were glowing.</p><p>Dream joined into the happiness when they successfully raided it, taking the bell home as a trophy.</p><p> </p><p>It was at 17 he was allowed to actually join a raid. He rode on a ravager, and joined in on the last wave. He saw people like himself not like the ravagers, trying to protect the village.</p><p>They failed miserably, and ran off.</p><p>He had wanted to go follow them but that meant leaving the protection of the Illagers, and that wasn't a good idea.</p><p>So instead he joined in on the celebration, and rode back grinning. Pushing the two to the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He was almost 19 now, and had moved to another mansion after the first one had been set on fire by an ogre looking man. He had lead many raids by now,</p>
<hr/><p>So why was he trying not to be seen by two people wandering the empty mansion?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was watching from the holes in the staircases. There were two others, wandering around. Not illagers, like his people were. They were like him. He hadn't seen such types in so long, he had almost forgotten they had existed.</p><p>They were talking together. Friendly enough seeming, well to eachother. The two were shorter than Dream. He could tell and he knew that they were smaller. He had wandered the hallways they were now in too many times to not know at this point. Both of them had dark hair, but the one wearing white seemed to have black hair.</p><p>He couldn't tell from the lighting.</p><p>Dream stood still, as the both of them approached closer to the stairs, still messing with eachother. They weren't focusing, he could just go and attack them. Both of them, chase them out of his home. But he didn't. </p><p>Him, being the light sleeper he is, had woken up hearing them laughing. In his rush to find where they were he hadn't grabbed his axe. Stupid decision, he knew.</p><p>He held his breath. They were hardly more than 2 feet from the staircase. Dream got ready to run. He was crouching.</p><p> </p><p>"This is spooky, I've never seen an empty but clean mansion"</p><p>"They've probably just left to raid."</p><p> </p><p><em>Well duh, </em>Dream thought spitefully. <em>You don't just find a clean mansion that's abandoned</em>.</p><p>He had heard a gasp, and turned. There they were, wide eyed staring at him. Dream scrambled to his feet, running to the right. He could hear confused talking, or yelling. He couldn't tell, his only focus being to get his axe and run.</p><p>He didn't want to run, but his favourite mentor always taught him to run, unless there is a 100% chance he would win.</p><p>They were running after him. Dream knew they were, the fast paced footsteps following behind him was proof enough. He made a left turn into the room he had been sleeping in. There was a large, fluffy cat statue. It's eyes were made of glass. The whole thing seemed like a real cat. It was a monument to the first cat Dream had gotten attached too, the only cat aswell. </p><p>He couldn't think of that right now, climbing onto the large cat. Dream held his breath, pulling up his axe aswell. </p><p>They entered the room, missing Dream poking over the head of the feline replica. He pushed his axe to the top, then pulled himself to sit beside it. He looked down, where they were questioning the existence of the large cat statue. Taking a deep breath, Dream jumped off.</p><p>He hoped he didn't slash the cats face. He would feel bad having to stitch it. </p><p>But his main thought now was just stay away from them for as long as possible. Maybe escape. He felt like a kid again running through these halls again, but this time it wasn't with happiness, or being filled with excitement. </p><p>He didn't know the emotion, but he didn't feel great right now. </p><p>Dream almost crashed right through the window, stopping himself merely inches from it. The thin glass wouldn't be able to take his body. He took a quick glance back, seeing them standing at the end of the hall. He started running to the left. He knew this mansion from the back of his hand.</p><p>He turned yet another corner, almost falling down the stairs. He ignored the wool Illager that stared him down at the top of it. </p><p>He didn't know where he was going. Dream just had to stay away from them. Maybe a hiding place-?</p><p> </p><p>Dream heard a hiss from the wall he had pushed himself against to catch his breath. <em>The spider room!</em> He grinned, breaking through the wood, and place it back.</p><p>He had hated these rooms when he was younger. They were hidden and anyone could hide in them. As long as those two didn't know they wouldn't find him. He grinned, and turned to look at the spawner. They were tiny. The larger ones slept in the corner, not bothering to go sniff at him.</p><p>They were like dogs, except unlike dogs they attacked you if you smelled weird.</p><p>Dream was <em>so </em>happy that they didn't attack. He didn't want to have to explain where the spiders were today. He let the small ones crawl around him. They were cute, well, as cute as spiders could be.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear muffled talking on the other side of the wall, and held his breath. They couldn't hear the spiders, right? Who knew, Dream hadn't interacted with people like him in so long he didn't know if his skills were normal or just exclusive.</p><p>He counted all the things he could hear to focus on something. </p><p>
  <em>Spiders, breathing, talking, muffled talking, spiders, breaking- breAKING!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream stood up quickly, shaking the spiders off of him. Still not aggressive they went to go look at something else while they made their little noises. He went to the other side, waiting the inevitable. The block showed signs of breakage, and then there was light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:DD</p><p>How'd I do?<br/>I wrote the ending on a whim, it's 23:28 pm give me a break ok</p><p>Hope y'all like it :]</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Fanfiction I'm really happy with and hopefully won't delete in a few months,,</p><p>Thoughts about this is appreciated,, thank you,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>